


Overtime

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: This is a quasi-sequel to 'Blackout' and it might help to read that one first. Just Harry and Hermione working some overtime.





	Overtime

It was already eight p.m., and for those few left in the district attorney's office, it had already been a very long day. Most everyone's case load had doubled, if not tripled, when a rampant flu bug quickly decimated the ranks of available ADA's. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger happened to be two people who were lucky (or not so lucky) enough not to catch the flu. Draco Malfoy was back at work already, having been one of the first to come down with the virus. His voice was still scratchy, but his presence in the courtroom was still forbidding. The three were working deep into the night, hearing only the rustle of papers and their own soft murmurs as they asked each other questions about the peculiarities of cases.

Draco coughed again, trying to force air into his lungs when it seemed to be intent on escaping. Once he caught his breath, he threw down his pen, consternation written all over his face. "That's it. I'm done for the night. I'm going home, taking a nice hot shower, and letting my girlfriend fuss over me."

Hermione snorted unelegantly. "I don't see how Ginny puts up with your attitude, Malfoy."

"I've got problems with it too, but the make up sex is unbelieveable." All three heads turned to see a uniformed cop leaning against the doorframe of the large meeting room they were occupying. Her arms were folded against her chest and a ghost of a smirk haunted her lips. Her long red hair was free of the braid she habitually pulled it back into for work, and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Poor baby," she cooed at Draco, "did these mean ADA's kidnap you and subject you to torture?"

"You bet they did. But now you're here to save me," he replied jokingly as he stood and tidied up his files. "Potter, I'll see you in the morning before court."

Harry nodded briefly, but didn't speak. He was deathly afraid that his voice would crack if he did. Underneath the table, Hermione was rubbing her foot along his leg, her delicate toes working magic on his libido.

Hermione shot an easy smile at Ginny. "Don't be afraid to get out the whips and chains if he gets too demanding, Ginny."

"Who ever said that we didn't use whips and chains already?" Draco teased.

"I didn't need to know that much about your sex life, Malfoy," Harry grumbled. He and Ginny's older brother, Ron, had met when they were assigned as roommates in college, and over time, had come to view Ginny as his own little sister. The thought of her fucking one of his coworkers was enough to turn his stomach. In fact, he didn't even want to hear that Ginny had a sex life at all.

"Disappointed that Hermione doesn't do the same for you? Oh, wait, that's right, you two haven't bothered to get out of your 'We're just friends' rut and actually bother to make it to the bedroom."

"No fraternization in the workplace, or did you not get that memo?" Hermione archly shot back.

Draco snorted. "Screw the rules, or better yet, each other. You both are driving the rest of us crazy."

"And on that note, we're leaving," Ginny announced. "Don't work too late, you two."

"Just a few more cases to go, Gin," Harry assured. "Then we're out of here for the night."

Ginny waved a hand over her shoulder as she hustled her boyfriend out of the door before projectile objects could be thrown. Once the door had shut with a *click* of finality, Harry turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "'No fraternization in the workplace, or did you not get the memo?'" he mimiced.

Hermione stretched, pulling her pale blue silk shirt tight across her breasts. "So we're a couple of hypocrites. But we're doing a good job of making everyone think that we aren't."

His eyes heated and his smile took on a lavacious edge as her foot made another leisurely journey northward. "There aren't any cameras in here, you know."

"We're at work, you know."

"Didn't stop us before. Besides, we're on overtime." His hand snuck down to capture her foot and then brought it up to rest lightly on the crotch of his pants. His breath caught as she wiggled her foot. "Dammit, woman, don't do that unless you're prepared to pay for it."

Hermione smirked even as a desire-soaked blush heated her cheeks, and wiggled her foot again. The building was empty aside from them and the guard at the front entrance. She wanted to tease her lover for a little while, knowing that he couldn't - wouldn't - do anything as long as Malfoy was in the room with them. But now Malfoy was gone, and she wanted to see how far she could push him before he insisted that they leave. She could feel him growing and lengthening underneath her stocking-clad foot and she felt her smirk turn into a smile. They had skipped lunch in favor of a nooner, but it seemed as they both were ready to go again.

Harry abruptly pushed back from the table and her foot and stood. She could see the slight tenting of his pants before he turned and snapped the blinds shut. She continued to wage an internal battle over which view was better: his front or his back. Then the snapping of another set of blinds got her frowning. "We aren't - dammit, Harry, this isn't a blacked out elevator."

He silently locked the door, then turned to lean against it, his long, lean frame completely unashamed. "I told you, don't play unless you're willing to pay. You've teased me for over an hour, and I couldn't do anything about it. Malfoy's gone now, and I don't think I'm going to last without touching you for the length of time it would take us to get this mess cleaned up and get to my apartment." He smirked. "And I don't think that you'll last much longer, either." He shrugged, the smirk falling away. "But if you really, really want to wait, I suppose that we should start cleaning up this mess."

She knew that she loved him for a reason. He was willing to wait, even though his body was screaming for him to take her right there against the table. Her eyes closed as a vivid mental picture painted itself across her mind of Harry between her thighs, thrusting into her as they rocked the table she was currently sitting at, her hands mindlessly shoving the papers to the floor as he stroked her body higher and higher.

"Fuuuuck." Her body slowly moved forward so her head ended up on the tabletop in front of her. She heard Harry move, but didn't raise her head to look at him. Once again, her hormones were overriding the good sense that she say that they clean up, then drive like bats out of hell to Harry's apartment so they could fuck each other until they both couldn't see straight. Her hormones were telling her body to once again fuck the rules (quite literally) and just let Harry take her against the table. Then she felt his hand on the back of her neck, silently asking her to raise up. She kept her head down on the table and sighed heavily. "Only you could get me to do something like this, Harry."

She felt Harry move even closer, sweep the hair off her neck and place a soft kiss there. "I'll take that as a compliment," he huskily whispered against the nape of her neck. "Stand up for me?"

She pushed her chair back and slowly rose out of it. As soon as her knees were able to support her weight, Harry kicked the seat away from her, sending it careening across the room. He molded the front of his body to her back, feeling her lush curves welcoming him. His hand, which had rested comfortably on her hips, moved upwards over her pencil-slim skirt, over her silk shirt, pausing to briefly caress her breast, then moved upwards until he gently tilted her jaw towards him and set his lips against hers. Both of their mouths immediately opened, allowing their tongues to begin duelling.

His hand dropped back down to her breasts and stopped there to fondle the plump mounds through the silk and lace that covered them. She whimpered into his mouth, letting him know that he was still on the right track. His other hand came up to begin sliding the buttons through their corresponding holes, exposing her chest, should he care to break away from her mouth to look. Finally breaking away so they both had a chance to breathe, he pulled her open shirt out of her skirt, smoothing his hands over the silk. He looked down and saw the pale blue lace bra barely containing her breasts, her nipples already jutting out, demanding their fair share of attention from his mouth. He ran his lips over her neck and shoulder, pausing occasionally to nip at her flesh while his hands came back up to slowly draw the lace down, freeing her breasts from its confines.

He privately thought that it wasn't as good as looking at her naked, but that it would do for the moment. Rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he let his other hand fall down until it was making a crazy pattern on her stomach, just above the waistline of her skirt.

"Don't you dare..." she gave a breathy sigh, "tease me right now, or I swear I'll walk out, I swear I will."

"As the lady wishes," he whispered back before drawing her skirt up and pushing her forward. His hands made quick work of pulling down her panties and pulling down his own zipper. Sliding one hand between her thighs and dipping briefly into her, he caught her quickly indrawn breath and smirked. She really was so responsive to his touch. "Spread your legs, love."

Mindlessly she did so, feeling Harry probing at her entrance. With one smooth thrust borne from practice, he slid into her. His teeth gritted. At this angle, she was so tight, so wet, but he wanted to go deeper. Grabbing one of her thighs with a hand, he pulled until little by little he could feel himself slipping deeper inside.

"God, Harry," she whimpered to the table, her nails trying to find a purchase.

He didn't reply verbally, but instead pulled out and thrust back in quickly. Once he got his rythym started, his free hand wandered down over Hermione's skirt and over her skin until he found her clit by memory. She moaned sexily, the delicious friction combined with his talented fingers on her clit were quickly sending her over the edge. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach until it suddenly tightened, then exploded all over her body, sending every single nerve ending screaming. She was screaming too, her voice partially muffled by the table, but still echoing in the room. She could vaugely feel Harry still thrusting in her, his rythym gone as he sought his own climax. He stiffened and his own groan echoed in the room as he slammed into her one last time before collapsing on top of her back.

Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room for a long moment before Harry regained enough of his wits to rise up off of Hermione and pull out of her. His hand caressed her thigh as he released it. "I think... that we've put in enough overtime for the day. What do you say? Shall we go home and fuck like rabbits?"

Hermione laughed at the table and tried to stand up. "Sure."

It took them less than fifteen minutes to stack up all of the files, open the blinds, deposit the files on Harry's desk, and take the elevator downstairs. The guard looked up as they approached him.

"Good night, Dan," they chorused.

"'Night Harry, Hermione. Finally get done?"

"No, but we figure that we've put in enough overtime for the night," Harry replied with a smile as they sailed out the door.


End file.
